Just Hate Me Already
by BakaDaisy
Summary: BakaDaisy here! well the rest of this is on Quizilla! i hope you like. LEMON! SasukexReader


~Just Hate Me already A Sasuke Uchiha Oneshot~

A/N! I wrote this story on Quizilla, so if you would like the begining then I suggest that you read that first! Just go to . type in "Just hate me already" in the search bar or to make things easier type in the search bar of Quizilla "BakaDaisy" a poem about myself will pop up and of course the author will be BakaDaisy, so then you click on my name and it will take you to my profile, from there you go to "Veiw all my stuff" and it will be under the category "oneshots/requests". After that all you have to do is click on the story entitled "Just Hate Me Already a Sasuke oneshot/ lemon" (obviously) and then from there you click on the link that leads you back to this story here on Fanfiction~ I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! BTW!: on Quizilla I type the way I normally do, since I am on Fanfiction I have to type properly, so be prepared:D!~

DISCLAIMER:You all know the drill, I dont own Naruto. But if I did then let me tell you, things would be a hella lot SEXIER! ;D!

Lemon Time ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Sasuke snaked his arms around that beautiful waist of yours, trying to be as close as possible; even if the raven was atop you. His tongue slipped along the bottem of your lip, begging eagarly for the permission of entering the wet caveran. Opening your mouth enough for the said Uchiha to slip his tongue within your mouth. He barely touched your tongue, pulling it out to continue the lip contact before repeating the action every time having his tongue go in slightly further. Claiming every inch of your mouth he gleefully explored the terrotory as you simply moaned to the contact.

Begging for some thing more than just kissing the raven slid his hands up the shirt of which was on you. Gasping slightly as the cold hands moved teasingly up said raven kissed down your neck, soft hot wet kisses traveling down, making angry marks of possesion and love down the pale neck of yours. Cupping his prize he smirked at the slight moan. With one swift move he took the annoying shirt off. Moving his kisses down the perfect body before him, stopping slightly to make a new mark here and there. Moaning and squirming in anticaption and pleasure you felt yourself; pure bliss was roaming over your body, some thing utterly new to that cold personallity of yours.

Messing with the back of the annoying bra hooks trying to get the damned object off. Leaning up slightly doing it yourself he smirked at it; for he had you completely at his will. Throwing the blasted thing across the room to be found later his kisses stoped, licking his way back up to take one pink nipple into his mouth. Gasping at the sudden contact he licked at it, rolled it around with his tonuge, sucking slightly. Oh god it was heavenly! Massaging the other with one of his free hands while the other was messing with the rim of the pants you were wearing. Switching he gave the other the same treatment earning small moans of complete lust.

Pushing him off, grabbing a pillow to hide yourself from him as a dark crimson rose to your face, glaring at the Uchiha. Oh god if looks could kill. Smirking he threw his shirt off to join the pile of clothes on the floor. Unbuttoning his pants sliding that off as well as it joined the shirt. With a one quick swipe he thew the pillow too, laying attop your body once again to reclaim the pale pink lips before him. Messing with your pants again he quickly slid them off, throwing them to go with the now pile on the floor. Traveling his kisses down again he kissed the inner thighs of yours, making another mark. No body was going to touch this body accept the Uchiha, it was the raven's and they would damn well know it.

He smirked up at you, watching as you watched him. He bit the sides of your panties, pulling them down with his teeth as far as he could before taking them off completely with his free hand to allow it to join the pile. Closing your legs instantly he chuckled before reopening the legs and licked at one of the most sensitive parts; your clit. throwing your head back, not feeling this type of pleasure before moaning as he sucked on it slightly. Oh yes, he was satisfied with it. His tongue then licked its way down to the entrance of a very wet cave, before it slowly entered eating the juices blissfully. Moaning like mad you couldnt beleive you were going through this, but hey, it was damn pleasuralbe it was worth it.

He stopped to go back up and kiss the awaiting lips again letting you taste yourself on his tongue. You had enough, he was done playing explorer it was your turn. Flipping your bodies over so you lay attop him you licked down to the brim of his boxers, before throwing them off. Blushing at the huge stiff almost twitching member in front of you, smirking as you gave him a devious look. He had a questionable look on his face but was quickly replaced with a lust filled one as you licked the head, very slowly, torturing him completely. Smirking the devious tongue of yours slid down, licking to the base, before sliding back up taking it into your mouth, sucking painfully slow. Moaning said raven tangled his hands in your hair as you bobbed your head ever so slightly before swollowing it. Deep throating, even if this was your first, you were damn good with your mouth.

Feeling that he was about to release you let him out. Glaring slightly he flipped you over again, so he was dominating once again. Lips returing to yours in a lusty kiss as he slowly placed himself at the enterance. Nodding for him to go on he slowly pushed in. Wrapping your legs around his waist to speed the pace up. Fully in he waited for you to adjust, it hurt but barely at all. Bucking your hips to him to signal him to continue. He pulled out, very slowly before sliding back in. Making you growl, this was not fun, it was sooo boring! Flipping over once again you sat straddling him. Moving yourself up till he almost fell out you slammed yourself back down, earning a moan from the raven. Continuing this, oh yeah you could do this.

As time progressed it seemed impossible! The pleasure sooo much of it! He was on top again, slamming in not hesitating at the requests of "harder" and "faster". He then hit a spot, like non other, ah yes he hit the G-spot. Screaming he took it at as a bigger turn on, making sure to hit that spot on every thrust there was. Screaming his name over and over and over before screaming it one last time, louder than all the other times orgasm- hell yes. Wave after wave of pleasure was sent at you from it, having your tight wet walls squeaze against the raven's member having him too cum. Screaming your name as well he fell attop you.

Bodies soaked with sweat, panting heavily, both smelling utterly like wild sex. Pulling out he lay by you, trying to catch his breath, pulling you into his arms. Snuggling into his chest just before sleep took you both over you smirked and whispered some thing to him.

"Uchiha, if my ass is pregnant after this, your dead ass is paying child support."

Eyes widdening slightly, he looked down at you, he could tell you were serisous from the eyes that stared up into his orbs. He didnt take protection into consideration. Sure he had a condom- in his pocket, which was currently out of reach. So caught up in the moment he forgot completely. Relaxing he chuckled slightly.

"As long as i am the father, as much as i know that you whore around i would gladdly do that for you, as long as it's mine." said raven stated, very bluntly before kissing your forehead.

Pushing him away, he laughed. Ah, yes he got you good.

"Fuck it, go do some where your needed." Pushing him off the bed only to have him laugh. He smiled and started dressing again. How the hell did he have energy to do that? Smirking he looked down at you before slipping some thing into your hand and kissing your lips passionately.

"As you wish love, but expect me later on." He started to walk out, before stopping at the doorway, Looking back apon you. "Oh and Yuki,"

"What Uchiha?"

"Get some sexy lingere` whole your at it." Winking you blushed, throwing a pillow at said Raven as he laughed and walked out.

Maybe being with the Uchiha wasnt a bad idea, after all, you got hot sex. Ah yes, you could continue this.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ End ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: okay i hoped you liked it! I did put a lil funny stuff in there, i did kinda get lazy and skip deets' but I am not too into writing regular stories like this any more, lately I have been writing Yaoi~ hahaha any way I dearly hoped you liked this! Dedicated to the Quizilla user who urged me on to put the link on Quizilla and finish it; beachbabe125. Hope it met your expectaions~


End file.
